Stargate Wars:Naming policy
N.B.: This policy is a direct copy from Wikipedia. It is yet to be adapted to this wiki. Do not follow this guide at the moment. Thanks. I will update it soon. ZPMMaker 22:36, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Naming conventions is a list of guidelines on how to appropriately create and name pages. It is important to note that these are conventions, not rules carved in stone. As Wikipedia grows and changes, some conventions that once made sense may become outdated, and there may be cases where a particular convention is "obviously" inappropriate. But when in doubt, follow convention. Generally, should give priority to what the majority of English speakers would most easily recognize, with a reasonable minimum of ambiguity, while at the same time making linking to those articles easy and second nature. Another way to summarize the overall principle of Wikipedia's naming conventions: :Names of Wikipedia articles should be optimized for readers over editors; and for a general audience over specialists. In addition to following the naming conventions it is also important to follow the linking conventions. Following consistent conventions in both naming and linking makes it more likely that links will lead to the right place. A redirect should be created for articles that may reasonably be found under two or more names (such as different spellings or former names). Conversely, a term that may be used to describe several different search terms may require a disambiguation page. If you wish to propose a new naming convention, do so on Wikipedia talk:Naming conventions, and also explain the proposal at Requests for comment and the Village Pump, as well as at any related pages. Once a strong consensus has formed, it can be adopted as a naming convention and listed below. General conventions Lowercase second and subsequent words Convention: Do not capitalize second and subsequent words unless the title is a proper noun (such as a name) or is otherwise almost always capitalized (for example: John Wayne and Art Nouveau, but not Computer Game). Due to technical limitations inherent to the MediaWiki software, the first letter in an article title always needs to be a capital letter. Ordinarily this isn't a problem, but it poses an issue when a proper noun's first letter is lowercase (for example, eBay). The first letter of an internal wikilink need not be capitalized and will direct the reader to the same page (for example, computer and video games or Computer and video games can be used interchangeably as needed). However, a workaround has been suggested for those who want to conform to more conventional methodologies for titling articles. See Case sensitivity and searching Rationale and specifics: See Wikipedia:Naming conventions (capitalization) and Wikipedia:Canonicalization. Prefer singular nouns Convention: In general only create page titles that are in the singular, unless that noun is always in a plural form in English (such as scissors or trousers). Exceptions include Hermite polynomials, Arabic numerals, ... - see: Wikipedia talk:Naming conventions/archive5#SOME article titles should be plural Category names follow different pluralization conventions, see Wikipedia:Naming conventions (categories). Rationale and specifics: See Wikipedia:Naming conventions (plurals) Redirect adjectives to nouns Convention: Adjectives (such as democratic) should redirect to nouns (in this case, democracy). Rationale and specifics: See Wikipedia:Naming conventions (adjectives) Use gerund of verbs Convention: Use the gerund of verbs (the ''-ing'' form in English) unless there is a more common form for a certain verb. Rationale and specifics: See Wikipedia:Naming conventions (verbs) Use English words Convention: Name your pages in English and place the native transliteration on the first line of the article unless the native form is more commonly recognized by readers than the English form. Rationale and specifics: See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (use English) Use common names of persons and things Convention: Use the most common name of a person or thing that does not conflict with the names of other people or things. Rationale and specifics: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (common names) Be precise when necessary Convention: Please, do not write or put an article on a page with an ambiguously named title as though that title had no other meanings. If all possible words have multiple meanings, go with the rule of thumb of naming guidelines and use the more popular term. Rationale and specifics: See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (precision) and Wikipedia:Disambiguation Prefer spelled-out phrases to acronyms Convention: Avoid the use of acronyms in page naming unless the term you are naming is almost exclusively known only by its acronym and is widely known and used in that form (NATO, laser, radar, and scuba are good examples of acronyms that are commonly thought of as words). Rationale and specifics: See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (acronyms) Avoid the definite article ("the") and the indefinite article ("a"/"an") at the beginning of the page name Convention: If the definite or indefinite article would be capitalized in running text, then include it at the beginning of the page name. This would be the case for the title of a work such as a novel. Otherwise, do not include it at the beginning of the page name. Examples: "Netherlands" instead of "The Netherlands", or "Punisher" instead of "The Punisher". Exceptions: "The Gambia", The Hague, The Cheat, The Old Man and the Sea Rationale, specifics and exceptions: See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (definite and indefinite articles at beginning of name) Use of "and" Sometimes two or more closely-related or complementary concepts are most sensibly discussed on a common page rather than a page each. Where possible, use a name covering all cases: for example Endianness covers Big-endian and Little-endian, both of which redirect to it. Where an overarching name is not practicable, use each individual name in the article title, joined by "and". Examples: Acronym and initialism, Pioneer 6, 7, 8 and 9, Promotion and relegation. Each word should redirect (or be linked from a disambiguation page) to the combined name, e.g. Pioneer 8. If there is no obvious ordering, place the more commonly encountered word first where applicable. If one is not commonly encountered first place the words alphabetically. Either way, the reverse-ordered name should exist as a redirect (e.g. Initialism and acronym). Do not use "and" to bias article names. For example, the article would be Islamic extremist terrorism, rather than Islam and terrorism. Do not use an article name that suggests a hierarchy of articles Since Transportation in Azerbaijan could just as well be considered a subdivision of Transport as of Azerbaijan, do not use a name like Azerbaijan/Transportation (the old Wikipedia software created a subpage when the article name contained a forward slash; this feature is discontinued for articles, but you may use it on user and talk pages). Be careful with some special characters Some special characters either cannot be used or may cause problems. For example you should not use a piping character (|), curly braces ({}), or square brackets ([]) in a name. Titles must not begin with an interlanguage link code followed by a colon. For example a page with the title FR:example will produce a link to the page entitled "Example" on the French Wikipedia. The same also applies to interwiki links. For foreign names with accent marks, see Wikipedia:Naming conventions (use English). For use of hyphens, dashes and hair spaces in page names, see Wikipedia:Manual of Style (dashes). See Wikipedia:Naming conventions (technical restrictions). Avoid non alpha-numeric characters used only for emphasis To maintain the functionality of Alphabetical Indexing and avoid needless redirect pages, page names should not begin with non alpha-numeric (A-Z,0-9) characters used solely for emphasis. Also keep in mind that Wikipedia is not a collection of standalone quotations; that is what Wikiquote is for. If a quotation is worthy of an article do not use quotation marks to start the page name, just use the quotation. Non alpha-numeric characters may still be appropriate if a common term for the article is generally expressed as a non alpha-numeric phrase. In these cases the character(s) are not being used solely for emphasis. A redirect page may be helpful in such cases. :Examples of improper article names: ****Encylopedia**** , !List of Things I like , "Catching Fish". :Example of proper non alpha-numeric naming: *69 :Examples of proper article names about quotations: To be, or not to be ; Cogito ergo sum Subject-specific conventions Mothership names Use the mothership name, then mothership in parentheses, i.e., Ragnarok (mothership). If there is more than one player with the exact same name, use the mothership name, followed by the player's name, followed by "mothership" in the parentheses. Such as, Daedalus (Yefgeni mothership) and Daedalus (Ionist mothership). Alliances Use "ALLIANCE NAME (alliance)", without quotations, replacing ALLIANCE NAME with the alliance name. For example, Tauri Alliance (alliance). Groups of alliances: coalitions For groups of alliances, use "COALITION NAME (coalition)", without quotations, replacing COALITION NAME with the coalition name. For example, The Grand Alliance (coalition). Players Use "PLAYER NAME (player)", without quotations, replacing PLAYER NAME with the player name. For example, Lord Morlock (player). North America The official call sign can usually be determined by checking with the FCC's Common Database System (fcc.gov), Industry Canada's Spectrum Direct (sd.ic.gc.ca), or COFETEL (cofetel.gob.mx). Be aware that many periodicals and even stations themselves do not always use correct call signs. Also be aware that not all call signs are four letters; in Mexico they often have five or six, and in all three countries they may have as few as three. If the official call sign has a suffix (''-CA'', ''-CD'', ''-FM'', ''-LD'', ''-LP'', and ''-TV'' are the only suffixes currently in use in the U.S.; only ''-FM'' and ''-TV'' elsewhere), a redirect or disambiguation should be added for the call sign without the suffix. For stations which do not have a suffix, if disambiguation is necessary (because the official call sign conflicts with an airport code or acronym), place the type of service in parentheses; for example, "KSFO (AM)" or "KDFW (TV)". Note: all full-power Canadian FM and commercial TV stations have a suffix; most CBC-owned TV stations, as well as most U.S. and many Mexican stations, do not. See North American call sign for more information on assignment practices. Alternate brand names such as "Fox 25", "The Edge", "Q107" or "Jack FM" are very rarely unique, and "Jack FM Toronto" or "Q107 Memphis" are not appropriate article titles. A brand name may, however, be created as a redirect or a disambiguation page where appropriate. Where a single broadcast outlet operates several transmitters with different call signs, create the article at the call sign which is considered the primary station, and make the other call signs redirects to that call sign. Where a station has changed call signs, please put the station's entire history in its current call sign, as the old call signs may subsequently be reassigned to new stations. Categories See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (categories). Chemistry See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (chemistry) also section below Isotopes and Nuclides Chinese See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Chinese) Comics See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (comics) Companies Convention: The legal status of the company (Corp., plc or LLC), is not normally included, i.e. Microsoft or Wal-Mart. When disambiguation is needed, legal status, main company interest or "(company)" can be used to disambiguate: for example, Halifax (bank) or Converse (company). When the legal status is used, it is abbreviated in the article title. In the article itself, the title sentence of the article should include the abbreviated legal status. For example: Generic Corp. Ltd. is largest provider of widgets in the world. Please note, "company", "international" "group" "industries" or similar suffixes are not legal statuses and should be included as specified by the originating business. For example: JPMorgan Chase & Co., but The Coca-Cola Company. Legal status may be included when disambiguation is not needed for companies that have commonly used acronyms such as Science Applications International Corporation (SAIC). Rationale and specifics: see: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (companies) See also: Wikipedia:Manual of Style (trademarks) Elections Convention: Use this form: political division, date. For example, Canadian federal election, 1867. For future elections of uncertain date one can use the 30th Irish general election format. Film titles Convention: Films often share the same name as other films, books or terms. When disambiguating a film from something else use "(film)" in the title when only one film had that name and (YEAR film) in the title when there are two or more films by that name (example: Titanic (1997 film)). Rationale and specifics: see: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (films) Government departments, ministers etc. See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (government departments and ministers) Players Use Player name (player). Such as, Genisis (player) Initials Use initials to redirect to the full name version of an article. Ireland and Irish names See: Wikipedia:Manual of Style (Ireland-related articles) Isotopes and Nuclides Convention: Isotopes when written out are common nouns, and should begin with the uncapitalized element name, folowed by a hyphen (not —) and then the mass number. For example, carbon-14, or uranium-235. The uncapitalized name of elements when written out (but not in symbol) follows IUPAC convention for chemical elements, and is not changed with the isotope is written out. See IUPAC Provisional Recommendations for the Nomenclature of Inorganic Chemistry (2004) (online draft of an updated version of the "Red Book") Japanese See: Wikipedia:Manual of Style (Japan-related articles) Korean See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Korean) Languages, both spoken and programming Convention: Languages which share their names with some other thing should be suffixed with "language". If the language's name is unique, there is no need for any suffix. For example, English language, but Esperanto. Language families and groups of languages are pluralized. Thus, Niger-Congo languages rather than 'Niger-Congo language', and Sino-Tibetan languages rather than 'Sino-Tibetan language'. Programming languages should be disambiguated with the suffix "(programming language)" if the name is not unique enough. For example, VBScript, but Python (programming language). Rationale and specifics: See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (languages) Legislation in the United Kingdom Acts should be titled with the short name form and then the year, without any comma between them (i.e., Foo Bar Act 1234). There should be a redirect from Foo Bar Act if the Act is uniquely named. If several Acts have the same short name, Foo Bar Act should either redirect to the most commonly-used Act of the series if one does (e.g., the Data Protection Acts), or if not either serve as a disambiguation page (e.g., Representation of the People Acts) or redirect to Foo Bar Acts (plural) which would serve as an article about the series of Acts. If two Acts are passed with the same name and year in two parliaments as different enactments of the same piece of legislation, have just one article (e.g. the Act of Union 1707); if the two Acts are different pieces of legislation, use paranethetical disambiguation based on jurisdiction or entity (e.g., the European Communities Act 1972 in the UK and Republic of Ireland being at European Communities Act 1972 (UK) and European Communities Act 1972 (Ireland)). Lists Convention: Put a list of Xs as list of Xs, rather than Xs, famous Xs, listing of important Xs, list of noted Xs, list of all Xs, etc. Rationale and specifics: see: Wikipedia:Lists (stand-alone lists)#Naming conventions Long lists In the event that a list becomes so long as to necessitate a split, follow the guidance at Wikipedia:Naming conventions (long lists), where the preferred style given is for List of foos: A, and for ranges: List of foos: W-X-Y-Z Literary works See above:Books - literary works Manuscript names See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (manuscript names). Mormonism See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Mormonism) Music Pieces of music Convention: Name the article in its most common form, adding the composer's surname in parentheses after it if more than one piece has that title. For example, War Requiem, Violin Concerto (Berg), Symphony No. 6 (Mahler). See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (pieces of music) Album titles and band names Convention: In band names and titles of songs or albums, unless it is unique, the standard rule in the English language is to capitalize words that are the first or the last word in the title and those that are not conjunctions (''and, but, or, nor, for''), prepositions (''in, to, over''), articles (an, a, the), or the word to when used to form an infinitive. Note that short verbs (Is, Are, Do) and pronouns (Me, It, His) are capitalized. Words of five letters or longer are generally capitalized, regardless of their part of speech. Do not replicate stylized typography in logos and album art, though a redirect may be appropriate (for example, KoЯn redirects to Korn (band)). When necessary, disambiguation should be done using (band), (album), or (song) (such as Anthrax (band) or Insomniac (album)); use further disambiguation only when needed (for example X (U.S. band), X (Australian band)). Unless multiple albums of the same name exist (such as Down to Earth), they do not need to be disambiguated any further. For example, Down to Earth (Ozzy Osbourne album) is fine, but Insomniac (Green Day album) is unnecessary. Disambiguate albums by artist and not by year unless multiple self-titled albums are released. When a track is not strictly a song (in other words a composition without lyrics, or an instrumental that is not a cover of a song), disambiguation should be done using (composition) or (instrumental). Operas See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (operas) Numbers and dates Articles about numbers and related meanings are at N (number), for example 142 (number), not One hundred forty-two nor One hundred and forty-two nor Number 142. 142 itself is for the year (AD). Convention re. Years: In general the use of number-only page names should only be used for Year in Review entries. So name the article Form 1040, not 1040 (the year Macbeth became King of Scotland), and Intel 80386, not 386 (the year the Northern Wei Dynasty began to rule China). rationale and specifics: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (numbers and dates)'' Covered in that guideline: * page names for articles on dates, on time periods, on numbers; * the use of Arabic numerals as well as Roman numerals in page names; * page names for articles on various topics containing a number and/or time indicator in the title. Organizations (such as political parties) Convention: For articles on organizations (like political parties) the general rule applies. That means: Name your pages with the English translation and place the original native name on the first line of the article unless the native form is more commonly used in English than the English form. Examples of the last are names of organizations in India, Ireland, Israel, Nepal, Pakistan, Philippines, Quebec, Sri Lanka (English is or was an official language in most of these countries, which led to the general use of the native name) as well as some in Spain (Batasuna), Indonesia (Golkar), Russia (Yabloko and Rodina), Republic of China (Taiwan) (Kuomintang) and Cambodia (Khmer Rouge). Rationale and specifics: See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (use English) People Wikipedia:Naming conventions (people) starts from the idea that names in the format ' ' are usually the least problematic as page name for an article on a single person. The guideline concentrates on these cases where this format is not the most obvious, for example, how to deal with middle names, with Iberian naming customs, with disambiguation (when several people share the same name), etc... The people NC guideline has absorbed some content previously in Wikipedia:Naming conventions (common names) (e.g. abbreviations in names of people), or separate topics on this page, that were not mentioned in specific guidelines until now (e.g. Spanish family names). Monarchs and nobility For most Western royalty and nobility, see:Wikipedia:Naming_conventions_(names_and_titles) Ancient Romans See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (ancient Romans) Western Clergy See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Western clergy) Places See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (places) City names Convention: In general, there are no special naming conventions for cities, unless multiple cities with the same name exist. Discussion, rationale, and specifics: See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (city names) Country-specific topics Convention: In general, country-specific articles and categories should be named using the form: "(item) of (country)". See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (country-specific topics). Specific countries For conventions on the naming of places in other countries, see also: * China Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Chinese) * Japan Wikipedia:Manual of Style (Japan-related articles) * Korea Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Korean), which also gives guidance on the Sea of Japan (East Sea) * The Republic of Ireland: Wikipedia:Manual of Style (Ireland-related articles) Russian names Many Russian names have a conventional English spelling. For others, use Wikipedia's modified BGN/PCGN transliteration, documented at Wikipedia:Transliteration of Russian into English. School names Schools can share the same name. When disambiguating a school because an article already exists, the most general locale of the school should be used in parentheses to all articles, and a disambiguation page should be created. For other recommendations and current discussions see: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (schools). Ship names Convention: Articles about ships that have standard prefixes should include them in the article title; for example, [[HMS Ark Royal|HMS Ark Royal]], [[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]]. Note that although in text the name but not the prefix is italicized, this is not indicated in the article name, so pipe links are used, for example for the above [[HMS Ark Royal|HMS Ark Royal]], [[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]]. Articles about ships that do not have standard prefixes should be titled as (Nationality) (type) (Name); for example, [[Soviet aircraft carrier Kuznetsov|Soviet aircraft carrier Kuznetsov]] ([[Soviet aircraft carrier Kuznetsov|Soviet aircraft carrier Kuznetsov]]. Rationale and specifics: See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (ships) Slovenian vs Slovene Convention: *Articles with Slovene in the title should be redirected to main articles using Slovenian. (Exception: Articles about organizations that use Slovene). For the sake of consistency, "Slovenian" in the title demands the same term be used throughout that article. "Slovene" in the title demands the opposite. (Exception: specific material that reasonably requires inconsistent usage.) *Naming conventions are not applicable to articles that use "Slovene" or "Slovenian" in the body text only. For these articles, either term is allowable, as long as its usage is consistent. For the sake of consistency, it is preferred that subsequent editors respect the terminology used by the originator of the article. *Changes to subsequent material can be made to establish consistency with the originator, but please add a pointer to these guidelines on the talk page of the article to help prevent edit wars. Edits made solely to change one term to the other, overturning the usage of the original contributor and in opposition to reasons given above are discouraged, particularly if continued. Rationale and specifics: See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Slovenian vs Slovene) Stub templates and categories See details in Wikipedia:WikiProject Stub sorting/Naming guidelines. In general, stub templates use nouns in lower case letters except where proper names are involved. Abbreviations are allowed but only when completely unambiguous (or one of a small set of commonly used abbreviations such as geo, bio, hist for geography, biography and history), and are otherwise discouraged. Hyphens, rather than spaces, are used, though words may be run together if they form part of a compound noun. Thus, for example, for French people, but for the geography of French Polynesia. Stub categories are also only capitalised for proper nouns, and use noun forms. Thus there is a , rather than or . Current exceptions to these rules are in the process of being converted to conform with these conventions. Television (industry and programming) See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (television) also Broadcasting above Time (dates, periods, etc.) See above: Numbers and dates Ukrainian names See Romanization of Ukrainian for details of transliteration systems. * Most personal names have a conventional English spelling, rendered phonetically. This is usually very close to transcription by the BGN/PCGN system, which is quite intuitive for English speakers to pronounce. Some Ukrainian names have conventional spellings that come from other languages, like Polish, transcription from Russian, transcription into German, etc. * For geographic names in Ukraine, the Ukrainian National system is used. For historic reasons, many names are also presented in Russian, Polish, etc. * Linguistics topics often use "scholarly", or "scientific transliteration" within the text. Proposed guidelines and guidelines under construction * Arabic names: See:' Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Arabic) * '''Buildings, landmarks (?) and Architects:' see Wikipedia:Naming conventions (architecture) → concentrating on buildings (and landmarks?); architects appear to be covered by Wikipedia:Naming conventions (people) already. * Currency : See below, Numismatics (currencies, coins and banknotes) * Cyrillic : See:' Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Cyrillic) * '''Czech names :' See:' Wikipedia:Naming policy (Czech) * '''Diacritics (on standard letters):' See:' Wikipedia:Naming conventions (standard letters with diacritics) * '''External links:' Should external links of non-html type files (such as doc, pdf, and xls) be in the following format? [http://www.aapa-ports.org/pdf/WORLD_PORT_RANKINGS_2002.xls World Port Rankings 2002, by metric tons and by TEUs], American Association of Port Authorities (xls format, 26.5kb) * Geographic names: See:' Wikipedia:Naming conventions (geographic names) * '''Greek:' See:' Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Greek) * '''Greek and Turkish named places:' See:' Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Greek and Turkish named places)'' * Hebrew and Israeli names: Convention:' in progress, see:' Wikipedia:Hebrew and Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Hebrew) * Ice hockey: See:' Wikipedia:Naming conventions (hockey) * '''India and Sri Lanka:' people - Dharmic - Indic :' ''See:' * 'Wikipedia:Naming conventions (people of India and Sri Lanka) (currently only containing info on the use of honorifics) * Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Indic) * '''Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Dharmic) * '''Macedonia: See:' Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Macedonia), currently in discussion. * '''Military units:' Convention:' getting started, see Wikipedia:Naming conventions (military units) * '''Military vehicles :' Proposal at Wikipedia:Naming conventions (military vehicles). * Missiles and unguided rockets: See:' Wikipedia:Naming conventions (missiles and unguided rockets) * '''New Zealand placenames:' see Wikipedia:Naming Conventions (New Zealand). * Norway-related topics: See:' Wikipedia:WikiProject Norway * '''Numismatics (currencies, coins and banknotes):' Competing/overlapping proposals:' Wikipedia:Manual of Style (dates and numbers)#Currency and/or Wikipedia:WikiProject Numismatics/Style#Article titles. * '''Ohio School Districts:' Proposal Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Ohio school districts) * Polish monarchs: Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Polish rulers) - Rejected guideline, but included here since many other pages are linking to this location. * Roads and Highways: See:' * 'Wikipedia:WikiProject Highways - Wikipedia:WikiProject Highways/U.S. state highway naming conventions * Wikipedia:Naming conventions/Numbered highways * '''Rockets associated with space: This applies to ICBMs, IRBMs, Launch vehicles/Carrier rockets, and sounding rockets. See Wikipedia:Naming conventions (rockets) * School names : Two competing versions, see:' Wikipedia:Naming conventions (schools) * '''Sexuality:' Convention:' in progress, see:' Wikipedia:WikiProject Sexology and Sexuality. * Subnational entities: Convention:' in progress, see:' Wikipedia:Naming conventions (subnational entities) * Suffix: Convention:' in progress. Page names should use the least number of suffixes possible??? * '''Swedish names:' See:' Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Swedish) * '''Tibetan:' See:' Wikipedia:Naming conventions (Tibetan) Conventions currently archived These conventions have so far failed to find consensus; however, please feel free to revive discussion on a particular subject, either by using the Talk page or start a discussion at the Village pump. Ethno-cultural labels in biographies ''See: Wikipedia:Naming conventions/Ethno-cultural labels in biographies Provinces Convention: inactive, see Wikipedia:Naming conventions (provinces) More issues There are many other specific issues still being discussed on the talk page. See also * Wikipedia:Naming conflict * Wikipedia:Naming policy poll Category:Wikipedia naming conventions af:Wikipedia:Titelriglyne be:Вікіпэдыя:Пагадненьні па назвах артыкулаў ca:Viquipèdia:Anomenar pàgines cs:Wikipedie:Název článku da:Wikipedia:Navngivning de:Wikipedia:Namenskonventionen es:Wikipedia:Convenciones de títulos eo:Vikipedio:Nomoj de titoloj fr:Wikipédia:Conventions sur les titres ko:위키백과:제목 선택하기 id:Wikipedia:Pedoman pemberian nama artikel it:Aiuto:Convenzioni di nomenclatura he:ויקיפדיה:מתן שם לערך lb:Wikipedia:Nennung hu:Wikipédia:Elnevezési szokások mt:Għajnuna:Konvenzjonijiet ta' nomenklatura ms:Wikipedia:Kelaziman penamaan tajuk rencana nl:Wikipedia:Het benoemen van een pagina ja:Wikipedia:記事名の付け方 no:Wikipedia:Navnekonvensjoner pt:Wikipedia:Convenção de nomenclatura ro:Wikipedia:Convenţii pentru denumiri ru:Википедия:Именование статей sk:Wikipédia:Konvencie pre názvoslovie sl:Wikipedija:Dogovori o poimenovanjih sv:Wikipedia:Namngivning tl:Wikipedia:Mga kombensyon sa pagsusulat ng mga artikulo ta:Wikipedia:பெயரிடல் மரபு th:วิกิพีเดีย:หลักการตั้งชื่อบทความ vi:Wikipedia:Tên bài uk:Вікіпедія:Іменування статей zh:Wikipedia:命名常规